Rendez-vous avec la Lune
by Cae
Summary: Jack – Pygmalion – et la femme idéale… Devra-t-elle être créée ou tout simplement *révélée* ? (2004)
1. Chapter 1

En fait, cette fic est une réponse au concours du site Starscape : **Prenez un mythe, un conte de fée, une légende et faites la vivre à SG1**.

J'ai choisi le mythe de Pygmalion d'après « Les métamorphoses » d'Ovide. Pour faire court, Pygmalion, roi de Chypre, indigné par les vices féminins, refuse de s'intéresser aux femmes et reporte toute sa ferveur amoureuse sur une merveilleuse statue qu'il a sculptée lui-même. N'en pouvant plus, il implore Vénus de rendre sa création vivante. Son vœu est exaucé. Happy end.

Bon, je vous avoue que je trouve l'histoire un peu, voire beaucoup, démago sur les bords donc j'ai repris ce mythe mais en le mettant à la sauce d'une jeune femme de 21 ans au début du XXIe siècle.

Le ciel était parfait ce soir. Sans nuages et aussi noir que l'encre, dévoilant ainsi plus que jamais les joyaux qu'il abritait. Jack O'Neill sourit. Il était un de ces Terriens chanceux sachant profiter sans lassitude de ce spectacle sans cesse renouvelé mais jamais le même. Et cela même s'il voyageait depuis plus de cinq ans à travers les étoiles.

Il n'en connaissait que trop bien la raison. La Porte n'était pas le ciel, ses chevrons ne seraient jamais les astres lumineux qu'il admirait maintenant et son horizon bleuté ne pourrait en aucun cas concurrencer l'éclat si particulier de la Lune.

Jack consulta sa montre. C'était presque l'heure. Bientôt, le satellite de la Terre serait dans l'alignement de P4Z-888 et de son Soleil. Pendant quelques minutes, la Lune brillerait plus que jamais devenant véritablement la Déesse de la nuit.

Il repoussa son télescope, inutile ce soir, et s'installa plus confortablement sur la plate-forme aménagée sur le toit de sa maison. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une bière pour que la soirée fût parfaite et il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper une canette solitaire ne semblant attendre que lui.

Il but lentement savourant la boisson alcoolisée comme il savourait la contemplation du ciel. Il eut un sourire en songeant à l'étrange hommage qu'il rendait par là aux habitants de P4Z-888. Mais il devait avouer qu'il leur devait bien cela puisqu'ils étaient de loin le peuple extra-terrestre le plus normal qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Il en avait presque trouvé enrichissants les quelques jours que Sg-1 avait passé là-bas alors que leur mission était initialement dédiée aux qualités d'archéologue et de scientifique de Daniel et Sam.

Jack s'était particulièrement entendu avec Siméo, le chef de la petite population de la planète. Quoi de plus naturel après tout puisque lui aussi était le chef ? Mais l'homme avait définitivement acquis son amitié lors du premier compte-rendu de Sam et Daniel en sa présence. Sa grimace d'inconfort puis de profonde souffrance avait fait comprendre à Jack que Siméo était de sa trempe. Les deux hommes avaient alors passé le reste de la mission à s'échanger quelques conseils pour échapper à toutes ces choses inutiles auxquelles ils ne comprenaient rien. Même Teal'c avait préféré aller assister Daniel au lieu de continuer à les entendre discuter sans cesse.

Pourtant Siméo avait quelque chose que Jack n'avait pas et qu'il désespérait de trouver un jour. Il émanait de lui une sérénité et une paix presque irréelle et tendant à la sagesse. Bien sûr, il n'était pas la première ligne de défense de la Terre, il n'était pas non plus un des dépositaires d'un des projets les plus secrets de la planète mais il semblait au chef de Sg-1 que Siméo aurait pu prendre tout cela en charge sans quitter son état de quiétude absolue. Alors Jack n'avait pas hésité à demander s'il n'y avait pas un secret à comprendre ou une formule à prononcer pour atteindre ce stade.

Siméo n'avait eu qu'un sourire et son regard doux s'était arrêté quelques secondes sur la silhouette de son épouse occupée à une obscure tâche incompréhensible pour Jack et lui.

- La femme idéale, avait-il ajouté ensuite comme si c'était nécessaire.

Jack avait soupiré et avait regardé celle que Siméo présentait comme la base de son équilibre. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait été qu'une ombre parmi tous les habitants de P4Z-888 et il ne savait même pas son nom. Mais, à cet instant, il la vit à travers les yeux de son ami et elle ne parut ne pouvoir être que la plus belle personne du monde.

- Je savais bien qu'elle se cachait quelque part ! avait dit Jack avec humour

Siméo avait alors froncé les sourcils se montrant pour une fois très digne de son statut d'extra-terrestre.

- Norca est *_ma_ * femme idéale, avait-il rétorqué quelque peu déstabilisé. Vous devez avoir la vôtre, non ?

- Ben, j'ai passé commande il y a bien longtemps et j'ai même versé les arrhes mais je n'ai jamais reçu de colis, avait répondu Jack.

Intérieurement, il s'en était un peu voulu en voyant l'air perdu de son ami mais le sarcasme était sorti de lui-même. Comme une défense. Ou plutôt comme seule défense contre le constat du vide de sa vie.

Un raclement de gorge derrière eux interrompit la conversation des deux hommes. C'était Sam lui annonçant qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. Jack s'était levé et avait remercié Siméo pour son accueil. Il était rentré sur Terre sans pour autant cesser de penser à ce que son ami lui avait dit.

Jack regarda la Lune briller de mille feux et sourit. Sa femme idéale… Il doutait de son existence. Et même si elle existait, il ne pensait pas qu'elle se montrerait. Pas comme ça, devant lui, au beau milieu de la nuit. Pas comme cette jeune femme qu'il voyait monter lentement les marches menant à lui.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Elle poursuivit son ascension d'un pas léger et aérien sans vraiment l'entendre. Jack resta interdit quand elle émergea enfin, grande, brune, pâle et parée de la lumière de la Lune. Elle était… parfaite mais peut-être dangereuse.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Son regard pénétra Jack comme si la réponse à sa question était en elle ou plutôt sur elle. Mais il ne trouva rien qui put lui indiquer qui elle était ou d'où elle venait. Tout d'elle semblait être d'ailleurs. Sa robe d'opaline à la longueur éternelle, sa manière de glisser plus que de marcher ne la faisaient appartenir à aucune époque et l'empêchaient de rentrer dans un quelconque standard.

- Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

- Par la porte.

Sa voix chaude et profonde l'enivra totalement. Jack prit un certain temps avant de remarquer sa main fine et immaculée tenant la clé de sa maison en guise d'explication.

- Comment l'avez-vous eue ?

Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'apparente panique de Jack.

- Elle était sous le pot de fleurs dans le jardin.

- Comment saviez-vous que la clé était là ?

Elle haussa les épaules mais parut réellement chercher d'où elle tenait cette information.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu me l'as dit, non ?

Stupéfait, Jack la regarda tandis qu'elle s'approchait du bord du toit pour mieux observer le ciel.

- On se connaît ?

Faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle désigna un point lumineux dans la nuit. Jack fut un instant distrait par son mouvement faisant scintiller le tissu miroitant de sa robe.

- Dis-moi comment s'appelle cette étoile.

- J'aimerais d'abord savoir si nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

Elle se tourna vers lui et un sourire imperceptible digne de Mona Lisa naquit sur ses lèvres. C'était une si tentante invitation à répondre que Jack ne put résister et s'exécuta.

- C'est Vénus.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et tournés vers les étoiles.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Quelqu'un.

- J'aimerais que vous me répondiez.

- J'aimerais que tu me tutoies

- J'aurais une réponse si je le fais ?

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules créant une onde dans le flot de ses cheveux ténébreux. Un nuage dissimula la Lune pendant quelques secondes et, privée de sa lumière, ses courbes fragiles rappelaient la forme mystérieuse d'un point d'interrogation. Elle savait que Jack attendait des réponses de ses lèvres scellées mais ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit demeuraient insondables. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Chut… C'est tellement beau.

Jack aurait pu la harceler pour apprendre ce qu'il voulait ou plutôt ce que n'importe quelle autre personne aurait voulu savoir. Mais une force invisible l'en empêchait. Peut-être était-ce l'espoir de revoir une nouvelle fois sur son visage aussi pâle que la Lune son sourire furtif ? Ou d'entendre encore ses mots sibyllins ? Cette même force lui enlevait toute envie de s'approcher d'elle. Il lui semblait plus logique qu'elle restât une hallucination, un rêve.

Alors, un silence serein s'installa, uniquement troublé par les questions de l'inconnue et les réponses de Jack. Il restait là, assis dans sa chaise, et continuait à la contempler comme elle contemplait les étoiles. Mais si elle s'exposait à la lumière de la Lune comme si elle voulait qu'on découvrît son secret ou qu'on cherchât à le découvrir, elle se dérobait à toutes ses tentatives d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Soudain, l'absurdité de la situation saisit violemment Jack. Il était sur son toit à regarder une femme ou plutôt à imaginer une femme sortie de nulle part qu'il tutoyait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Le pire était qu'il commençait à trouver cela normal. Il rit nerveusement et le long profil de son invitée se tourna vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. Je doute que tu pourrais comprendre cette forme d'humour.

Elle fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Humour ?

Jack sourit. Il en était sûr désormais : il était victime d'une technologie extra-terrestre. Mais il eut le souffle coupé quand il vit l'éclat de ses yeux plus brillants que jamais et animés d'une flamme intense.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Jack passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira longuement.

- J'aimerai vraiment savoir qui tu es.

Elle devait le lui dire sinon il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou. Lorsqu'il découvrit ses yeux pour voir son sempiternel sourire en guise de réponse, elle avait disparu. Elle n'était plus là. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne.

- Eh ! Où es-tu ?

Il fit le tour de la terrasse mais il était seul.

- OÙ ES-TU ?

Les aboiements furieux des chiens des voisins furent son unique réponse.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack s'arrêta alors qu'il montait les premières marches de l'escalier menant au toit de sa maison. Non. Il ne fallait pas y aller. A contre-cœur, il réintégra son salon et alluma le téléviseur sans pour autant cesser de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille là-haut. Peu importait qu'elle fût une hallucination ou pas, peu importait qu'elle fût là ou pas, peu importait qu'elle l'attendît ou pas. Il ne devait pas y aller. Ou du moins pas avant d'avoir trouvé une explication plausible à son arrivée la veille. Et surtout à son départ.

Il avait fait le tour de la terrasse, monté et redescendu mille fois l'escalier, avait visité toutes les pièces de sa maison. Mais elle avait disparu tout aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue.

Jack avait passé le reste de la nuit à se demander ce que signifiait tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces quelques instants. Mais au-delà de toutes ses interrogations sur la réalité de cette rencontre, une certitude troublante s'était imposée : il avait apprécié cette entrevue inexpliquée et inexplicable, il avait aimé la présence de cette femme à ses côtés et, au profond de lui, il souhaitait que cela se reproduit. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à l'idée d'un potentiel nouveau rende-vous, la raison reprenait le dessus. Qui était-elle ? Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi apparaissait-elle et disparaissait-elle ainsi et seulement pour lui ?

Il éteignit la lumière dans le salon tant la Lune éclairait la pièce puis zappa d'un œil morne sur une énième chaîne diffusant un inintéressant documentaire sur l'art de l'empaillage des animaux. Son ventre gargouilla. Il aurait dû sortir faire des courses mais il s'était refusé à mettre le nez hors de chez lui. Après tant de missions, il voulait profiter de sa maison. En plus, elle pourrait revenir à n'importe quel instant, là-bas dans l'escalier, plus loin dans le vestibule ou encore juste derrière le canapé, à quelques mètres de lui…

- C'est d'un barbant ! Comment tu peux regarder ça ?

Surpris, Jack se retourna vers la voix résonnant dans son dos, prêt à se défendre contre un possible assaillant. Mais il se retrouva face à un visage malicieux aux yeux d'un vert étincelant et encadré de divines boucles de feu et couvert d'adorables tâches de rousseur.

- Mais vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-il par automatisme

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, ses coudes reposant toujours nonchalamment sur le bord du canapé.

- Mais c'est moi !

- Toi ?

Devant son expression stupéfaite, elle retroussa délicieusement son nez puis reporta son attention sur la télévision. Jack pensa alors que son comportement tendait à prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas. Même si elle ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune femme qu'il avait vue hier, son invitée du jour tenait elle aussi à garder le secret sur sa présence. Elle finit par secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur et ses cheveux rebondirent comme des ressorts.

- C'est vraiment nul ! Il n'y a pas autre chose ?

Sans plus attendre, elle bondit plus qu'elle ne se redressa provoquant alors un exubérant déferlement de couleurs. Un cache cœur écarlate entourait sa taille fine, une courte jupe plus brillant que le soleil couvrait le haut de ses cuisses musclées tandis que des collants noirs gainaient le reste de ses jambes élancées. Sans gêne, elle se dirigea vers la table basse avant de se saisir du journal télé. Les yeux plissés et concentrée comme si elle lisait le dernier Goncourt, elle feuilleta longuement le magazine permettant à Jack de la contempler à loisir.

Comme hier, il restait immobile et fasciné par cette apparition. Et pourtant, tout lui paraissait différent. Si c'était elle, elle était tout autre. Ce soir, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle ressentait et dans le pétillement espiègle de ses iris couleur émeraude, il voyait qu'elle se savait observée et que le journal télé lui était depuis longtemps inutile. Maintenant, tout n'était plus qu'un jeu entre leurs deux regards : l'un feignant de s'intéresser à autre chose et l'autre fixant intensément ce qu'il avait devant lui. Jack remporta la victoire quand finalement la jeune femme ne put résister à l'envie de le regarder. Mais en entendant son rire badin envahir tout l'espace, il se demanda s'il avait réellement gagné. Elle tapota ensuite un encart d'une page du magazine.

- Il y a un très bon film dans dix minutes.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Et bonne nouvelle : nous allons le regarder !

- Bien.

Elle souleva un sourcil étonné devant la soumission de Jack puis eut un sourire taquin, presque moqueur. Il ne répondit pas à la provocation. En fait, il devait avouer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus maître de la situation.

Elle reposa le journal télé et traversa tout le salon pour rejoindre une autre pièce. Jack ne savait pas vraiment si elle marchait. Il lui semblait que ses pas suivaient une musique intérieure extravagante et fantaisiste faisant de sa démarche un facétieux trémoussement.

Jack l'entendit entrer dans la cuisine, ouvrir le réfrigérateur puis différents placards et tiroirs. Il devina un soupir désolé. Ses pas s'approchèrent de nouveau de lui.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle

Comme s'il la comprenait, le ventre de Jack gargouilla une nouvelle fois.

- Euh… oui, murmura-t-il timidement.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de commander une pizza ! s'exclama-t-elle caustiquement en lui lançant le téléphone

Jack attrapa l'appareil de justesse et resta bouche ouverte.

- Allez ! insista-t-elle. J'ai faim !

Jack s'exécuta rapidement mais ne put faire disparaître sa surprise de son visage.

- Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je cuisine ? s'étonna-t-elle taquine en enroulant ses doigts autour de ses boucles

- Euh…

- Et même si, par le grand des hasards, je savais cuisiner, poursuivit-elle avec le même entrain, je n'aurais rien pu faire car il n'a rien de comestible dans cette maison ! C'est incroyable ! Tu as perdu le chemin de ton supermarché ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu envie…

- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mutin, presque infantile qui émerveilla Jack

Inconsciemment, il baissa timidement les yeux provoquant un éclat de rire teinté de raillerie.

- Tu pensais à moi ? supposa-t-elle d'un air coquin

Elle rit de nouveau en le voyant si gêné.

- Tu pensais à moi ! affirma-t-elle avec une certaine fierté

Jack regardait maintenant avec attention ses chaussures. Il n'arrivait pas à s'avouer lui-même qu'il était totalement obsédé par cette femme et le fait qu'elle le découvrît ne l'aiderait pas à l'assumer.

- Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, Jack, répliqua-t-elle sincèrement.

Il leva la tête en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Mais elle avait déjà repris son visage jovial.

- Maintenant, annonça-t-elle, il n'est plus l'heure de penser à nous ! C'est l'heure du film ! Et vu le sujet, je crois que tu ne penseras à rien du tout !

Elle attrapa la télécommande et s'installa sur le bras du canapé à l'opposé de Jack. Il aurait voulu qu'elle fût juste à côté de lui mais, en même temps, il la remerciait de garder ses distances. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se remettre s'il découvrait qu'elle n'était pas réelle.

Elle surprit son regard sur elle et brandit un doigt menaçant vers lui.

- J'ai dit qu'on arrêtait de penser l'un à l'autre ! Le film commence !

Jack grogna comme un ours quand il reconnut le générique d'un énième navet racontant les tribulations d'une équipe de pom-pom girls.

- Oh là c'est sûr je ne penserai à rien !

- Eh ben tu vois ! J'avais raison ! Il ne manque plus que la pizza et la soirée sera parfaite !

- Tu as la perfection facile, fit remarquer Jack avec ironie.

- Oui. En fait, j'hésite à t'échanger avec Brad Pitt, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

Jack ne prit pas le temps de répondre car on sonnait à sa porte. Il alla récupérer et payer la pizza aussi vite que possible et rejoignit le canapé. Elle consentit alors à quitter l'accoudoir quand il posa la boite entre eux deux.

Ils restèrent silencieux tandis qu'ils mangeaient leur première part.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle de son ton le plus sérieux, je trouve que ce film penche trop vers la science-fiction.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-il en mordant dans sa part

- C'est vrai, poursuivit-elle, Scoot, le doberman des pom-pom girls, a plus de personnalité qu'elles. Comment ont-elles réussi à l'éduquer pour en arriver à un si bon résultat ? Avec leur QI, c'est impossible !

Jack éclata de rire envoyant partout des morceaux de pizza. Elle ne put se retenir et ils rirent à gorge déployée pendant de longues minutes.

- Ah ! s'exclama Jack de dégoût en constatant les dégâts. C'est malin ! Tu étais vraiment obligée de dire ça pendant que je mangeais ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas manger proprement ! se défendit-elle. Ne bouge pas, tu ne ferais qu'en mettre plus par terre. Je reviens.

Elle partit vers la cuisine tandis que Jack se reconcentrait sur le film. Scoot allait-il délivrer une de ses adorables maîtresses qui portait si bien la jupe courte plissée ? Et comme d'habitude, il fallait que le danger fût à proximité d'une source d'eau qui, naturellement, devait tremper jusqu'aux os l'héroïne qui, en plus de la courte jupe plissée, avait un haut d'uniforme complètement transparent… C'était vraiment de la science-fiction.

- Jack ? Jack ? appela-t-elle soudainement

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il quand l'héroïne fut enfin sèche

- A croire qu'il t'est difficile de ne plus penser à rien du tout…

Elle semblait ennuyée, ainsi des serviettes à la main et fixant l'héroïne maintenant blottie dans les bras de son héros. Elle posa les papiers sur le bord du canapé juste à portée de bras de Jack. Il se retourna vers la télévision croyant qu'elle reviendrait s'asseoir mais il n'en fut rien. Il n'osa pas la regarder pensant qu'elle était vexée. Puis, subitement, il entendit sa voix lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Dans l'immédiat, j'aimerais que tu viennes regarder la fin du film avec moi et dans l'absolu, j'aimerais savoir qui tu es.

Il attendit quelques secondes. Il attendit une minute, puis deux. Enfin, il se retourna. Il n'y avait personne. Elle avait disparu. Encore.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack se réveilla en sursaut et constata avec stupeur qu'il s'était endormi sur le toit de sa maison. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici. Il faisait nuit. Toujours ou encore ? Il lui semblait qu'il était monté jusque là à la fin du jour pour l'attendre, qu'il avait indéfiniment contemplé le ciel en espérant son apparition, qu'il avait vu le soleil se lever. Mais elle n'était pas venue. Et cela juste le soir où il commençait réellement à croire à son existence. Alors, déçu et à bout de forces, il avait dû s'endormir jusqu'à l'heure où elle pourrait revenir.

Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'imaginer que tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu était vrai. Il fallait que tout cela cessât. Il était Jack O'Neill, le chef de Sg-1, l'équipe phare du Sg-C, qui protégeait la Terre contre les attaques goa'uld. Il ne pouvait pas être un rêveur attendant vainement l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui n'était pas réel.

Et pourtant, ses visages, ses yeux, ses voix, ses charmes…

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il ne devait pas y croire. Il devait tout oublier. Il se leva, détendit ses muscles endoloris puis descendit lentement, le pas lourd. Une douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit lui remettrait les idées en place. Tout irait mieux après.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains, se délesta de ses vêtements et fit couler l'eau brûlante sur lui. Jack resta un long moment sous le jet, les yeux fermés, à la recherche de la quiétude qu'il n'avait jamais connue. La vapeur d'eau envahit bientôt toute la pièce occultant presque la lumière de la Lune, pourtant plus éclatante que jamais.

Cependant l'oubli ne parvenait pas à venir. Jack ne cessait de se poser des questions. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé à lui ? Et, bon sang, qui était-elle ? Enervé, il éteignit l'eau d'un geste rageur et aventura son bras hors de la douche pour prendre sa serviette. Mais ses doigts ne semblaient pas trouver le tissu éponge. Il soupira. Se pouvait-il que cette femme lui ait fait perdre sa raison et son orientation ?

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda une voix suave

En l'entendant, Jack ouvrit grand la porte de la douche et ne put distinguer qu'une main blanche et délicate tendant la serviette vers lui. C'était elle. L'épais brouillard d'eau l'empêchait de voir comment elle serait ce soir pourtant c'était elle. Il se pencha pour attraper maintenant de quoi s'essuyer et dissimuler sa nudité mais elle l'évita agilement avec un rire enjôleur. Jack perdit sa trace et resta à la porte de sa douche en essayant vainement de la trouver. Mais comment pouvait-il la reconnaître puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vue ?

- Donne-moi cette serviette, demanda-t-il calmement

Deux yeux marrons et provoquants aux cils interminables apparurent parmi la nuée.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir la chercher.

Mais Jack n'était pas d'humeur joueuse et prit son air le plus désintéressé. Elle sembla comprendre qu'elle ne faisait que perdre son temps et bientôt il reçut sa serviette en plein visage. Il s'essuya rapidement car il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle scrutait chacun de ses mouvements avec une délectation malsaine.

- Où étais-tu hier ? demanda Jack quand il fut sec

La pièce resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Il l'imagina gênée mais peut-être également attristée. La vapeur d'eau commençait peu à peu à se dissiper et Jack put enfin discerner les doux contours de sa silhouette ensorcelante et son opulente chevelure blonde.

- On m'a retenue.

Il sourit devant la simplicité de sa réponse. Elle sembla le deviner et se décida à changer de sujet.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait le rendre fou ! Il voulut mettre enfin les choses au clair.

- Qui es-tu ? Une hallucination ? Un fantôme ?

Son rire troublant retentit suscitant chez Jack un frisson délicieux.

- Une hallucination ? Un fantôme ? répéta-t-elle incrédule

Il entendit ses pieds nus se diriger vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit afin de faire disparaître tout obstacle visuel entre eux. Il attendit presque impatiemment de la voir et resta interdit devant ses lèvres rouges et pleines si tentantes. Il fut ensuite littéralement hypnotisé par les formes de son corps, attrayantes, désirables, aguichantes.

- Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis qu'un fantôme venu te tourmenter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse

- J'aimerai que non mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? supposa-t-il craintif

Au fond de lui, il avait peur qu'elle lui apprît le contraire et peur que tout ce qu'il vivait était vrai.

Elle sourit de nouveau et s'approcha lentement, s'avançant droit vers lui, se plaisant à retarder le plus possible leur rencontre. Et, enfin, elle tendit la main. Fébrile, Jack ferma les yeux s'attendant à ne rien ressentir. Mais soudain, elle le toucha. Ses doigts fins frôlèrent tout d'abord la peau de son torse à découvert, le forçant à ouvrir ses yeux, affolant et électrisant ses sens.

Elle voulut parler et Jack sut à sa moue qu'elle allait se moquer de lui. Alors, il l'en empêcha en pressant doucement sa main sur sa bouche. A bien y réfléchir, le moindre mot aurait gâché l'instant présent. Le simple fait de la toucher suffisait amplement à le griser totalement. Elle sembla comprendre, se libéra puis guida ses main sur les moindres traits de son visage, dans le labyrinthe de ses oreilles, sur sa nuque, dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle était définitivement bien réelle.

Il arrêta brusquement sa progression en la saisissant par les poignets. Il savait que le toucher de ses doigts sur sa peau parvenait largement à le bouleverser, l'enfiévrer et attiser son désir. Mais il lui en fallait désormais plus. Il voulait sentir en elle la même fascination à l'idée d'un nouveau contact. Puisque tout était réel, son seul souhait était que ce qu'il ressentait fût réciproque.

Il l'obligea à s'éloigner tout en la tenant toujours. Elle ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, inquiète et à la fois excitée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour protester quand il amena son bras droit à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Jack soupira d'aise en la sentant tressaillir tandis qu'il l'effleurait tendrement, s'attardant longuement sur l'intérieur de son poignet, le creux de son coude, son épaule. Il en fut de même pour son autre bras qu'il couvrit tout autant de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût totalement enfermée dans son étreinte. Cette contiguïté tellement intime semblait si normale à Jack qu'il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour la relâcher. Le souffle court, seulement conscients de la puissante attraction qui les liait l'un à l'autre, ils se regardèrent, se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

- Je suis content que tu ne sois ni une hallucination, ni un fantôme, murmura-t-il tendrement. Et je commence à croire que je ne comprendrais jamais qui tu es.

Elle secoua la tête voluptueusement comme pour démentir ce qu'il pensait.

- Non, lui assura-t-elle. Tu pourrais comprendre.

Elle se décolla de lui presque à regret et s'approcha du miroir où ils se reflétaient tous deux.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Jack se détourna pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait. Elle semblait attendre désespérément une réponse qu'il n'avait pas.

- Explique-moi qui tu es, pria-t-il. D'où viens-tu ? Et pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

La porte de la salle de bains claqua soudainement et le fit sursauter. Il sut tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce quart de seconde d'inattention. Elle était encore partie et même si elle était réelle, sa nouvelle disparition n'avait rien de naturel.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack regarda une dernière fois la table. Les assiettes de son plus beau service, des couverts tout aussi distingués, une nappe propre, des serviettes assorties et non tâchées, des verres à vin et à eau dépoussiérés et des chandeliers aux bougies colorées déjà allumées. Tout était parfait. Derrière, les casseroles chantaient gentiment les petits plats qu'il concoctait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Tout était prêt pour l'invitée du soir.

Jack ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas sorti le grand jeu et l'idée qu'il le fît pour une inconnue le rendait un peu fébrile.

Il secoua la tête pour faire fuir toutes ses craintes. Jack savait que cela lui plairait. Il avait mis tellement d'énergie et de temps dans cette soirée qu'elle apprécierait le simple fait qu'il eût fait tout cela pour elle.

Depuis qu'elle s'était révélée réelle, Jack devait avouer qu'il ne rêvait que de leur nouveau rendez-vous. Il imaginait à la seconde près ce qu'ils feraient, ce qu'il lui dirait et qui , peut-être, lui permettrait de rester auprès de lui. Il s'était d'ailleurs décidé à ne pas la quitter des yeux dès qu'elle prononcerait la phrase fatidique.

Il réintégra la cuisine lorsque l'heure de cuisson de sa célèbre sauce, servie uniquement pour les grandes occasions, était sur le point d'arriver. Il baissa tout d'abord le feu et fit tourner dans la plus petite casserole une cuillère en bois. Il la porta à sa bouche et eut un sourire satisfait. Il était prêt à se couper une main si elle n'aimait pas. Il recouvrit le plat de son couvercle réverbérant étrangement la lumière intense de la Lune. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

- De la sauce à la crème et à la moutarde !

Elle se tenait debout juste derrière lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qu'il lui rendit immédiatement. Elle avait de nouveau des yeux verts mais ce soir, ils étaient plus emplis de gourmandise que de malice. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules découvertes par son pull au large col tout aussi noir que sa jupe longue était rouge. Elle fit un pas pour s'approcher un peu plus de la casserole et ses hauts talons résonnèrent sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

- En quel honneur déploies-tu tous tes talents de chef ? demanda-t-elle

Jack la prit par la taille et l'assit près de la cuisinière. Le contenu de la casserole semblant vraiment l'intéresser plus qu'autre chose, elle le laissa faire sans rien dire.

- Je me suis dit que, puisque tu n'étais ni une hallucination ni un fantôme, tu pouvais manger, déclara Jack.

- Je peux goûter ? demanda-t-elle avec la fausse timidité d'une petite fille

Il prit de nouveau sa cuillère en bois qu'il porta bientôt à ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

- Dieu merci, je ne suis pas une hallucination ! gémit-elle. C'est délicieux ! Il n'y a pas trop de beurre, pas trop de vin blanc et exactement ce qu'il faut de moutarde, c'est divin !

Elle resta quelques secondes encore à savourer la sauce puis rouvrit les yeux d'un vert étincelant.

- Et là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jack s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle l'interrompit vivement.

- Laisse-moi deviner un peu… Dans cette sauce, il y a aussi du court-bouillon de poisson, non ? Et très bien épicé d'ailleurs…

Jack acquiesça, étonné de voir tous ses secrets des fabrication découverts.

- Très bien, je pencherai alors pour un lieu à la chair bien blanche, en déduit-elle.

- Bravo !

- Je peux goûter en récompense ? demanda-t-elle. Le mélange des deux doit être… Oh ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot !

- Tu ne préférerais pas qu'on soit à ta table ? négocia-t-il

- Laisse-moi goûter, s'il te plaît, pria-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Jack dut rendre les armes et bientôt toutes les casseroles furent découvertes et entamées en grande partie. Elle avait un don certain pour la déduction car, au fur et à mesure, elle devinait tous les plats qu'il avait concoctés pour elle. Il adorait l'air réfléchi et malin qu'elle prenait alors. Bientôt, il se retrouva assis à ses côtés à présenter les différentes casseroles.

Son ingéniosité se reflétait dans tout son être : ses mouvements adroits et habiles, sa manière si experte de humer les différentes odeurs, d'apprécier les différentes saveurs. Tout en elle respirait une intelligence paisible et modeste.

Ils étaient là à finir le fond des casseroles quand il s'interrompit.

- Quand vas-tu me dire qui tu es ? demanda-t-il sérieusement

- C'est à toi de le découvrir, répondit-elle simplement.

Jack soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Cela allait être long. Elle sourit avec indulgence.

- Qu'as-tu appris de moi jusqu'à présent ?

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour rassembler tout ce qu'il savait d'elle.

- Tu n'es ni une hallucination, ni un fantôme, dit-il.

- Oui, oui, oui, admit-elle lassée. Je crois que tu l'as très bien retenu. Mais reviens aux choses élémentaires. Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Jack plissa les yeux tandis qu'elle croisait les jambes. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de logique et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait faire des progrès.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec insistance. Trouve la chose la plus évidente que nous ayons en commun.

- Tu es… humaine ? proposa-t-il

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Donc…

- Donc tu n'es pas une extra-terrestre, comprit-il.

Elle hocha affirmativement de la tête et l'encouragea du regard.

- Donc…

- Donc je ne suis pas victime d'une technologie extra-terrestre, poursuivit-il.

- Non, en effet. Mais moi, je…

Jack fut troublé par son air soudainement méditatif immobilisant son doigt couvert du chocolat fondant du gâteau. Mais bientôt elle reprit ses esprits.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il

- Rien, répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai dû me fouler une neurone. Ça arrive de temps en temps…

- Non ! la taquina-t-il. C'est vrai ?

- Je t'assure ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? reprit-elle

- Le reflet de mon subconscient malade ? se hasarda-t-il

Cette proposition eut l'air de la surprendre et elle prit un moment pour répondre.

- C'est bien trouvé ! félicita-t-elle. Tu dis ça parce que tu crois que tu es le seul à vivre ce qu'il se passe maintenant ! Mais si j'étais réellement le reflet de ton subconscient, qui est loin d'être malade, je serais une hallucination.

Jack était effaré par la manière si experte dont elle pénétrait et décryptait ses pensées.

- A moins naturellement que tu penses que tu hallucines l'idée que je sois réelle. Ainsi, je pourrais manger, te toucher et agir avec et autour de toi mais seulement à l'intérieur de ton esprit. Mais comment expliquerais-tu que tu as pu manger tout cela sans avoir mal au ventre ? Et aussi que le livreur de pizzas t'affirme que tu n'étais pas seul le jour où il est venu ?

- Est-ce qu'il t'a vue ? demanda Jack

- Non ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. Ç'aurait été trop facile ! Mais il aurait pu me voir !

Jack secoua la tête lentement. Il n'aurait jamais cet esprit rationnel qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et pourtant, il voulait comprendre…

- Est-ce que tu sais toi-même qui tu es et ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il désespéré

- Je l'ai toujours su, Jack, et c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Elle sourit tristement et il sut alors qu'elle souhaitait bien plus que lui qu'il découvrît la vérité. Il sentait que son plus grand désir était de lui révéler son identité et ainsi lui dévoiler le pourquoi de leurs rencontres. Mais il fallait que Jack trouvât la réponse seul et si elle avait réussi à l'éclairer un peu, il était loin d'avoir l'idée de génie. Il lui en voulut tout de même un peu de détenir cette information qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir avoir.

- Tu n'as donc aucune faille ? demanda-t-il tristement

Elle baissa la tête timidement.

- Si, trop ou pas assez, avoua-t-elle. Ça dépend du moment.

Elle reposa le moule à gâteau maintenant vide.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Jack pencha sa tête en arrière douloureusement. C'était l'heure du départ. Elle allait encore disparaître et il ne pourrait pas le supporter une nouvelle fois. Alors il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes ce soir.

Sa demande parut l'ébranler et elle lui caressa doucement la joue d'un air malheureux. Jack devina qu'il allait se passer quelque chose qui l'obligerait à se détourner mais il resterait là à la contempler.

Le vent souffla un peu plus fort à travers la fenêtre ouverte, renversant sur la nappe un des chandeliers. Il ne bougea pas. Le tissu prit feu. Il ne bougea pas. Il vit le reflet des flammes grandir dans ses yeux. Il ne bougea pas. Elle était encore là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais ce qu'il lut dans son regard le glaça instantanément : elle devait partir même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Il soupira. Elle reviendrait… Demain…

Alors il se saisit de son extincteur et courut éteindre le feu. Lorsque tout fut revenu au calme et qu'il reposa la bouteille rouge à sa place, elle avait disparu.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack entra dans son jardin et écrasa sa canette de bière vide entre ses deux mains. Elle n'était que l'une des nombreuses victimes de la nuit dernière et de la terne journée qui avait suivi.

Il avait voulu oublier. Pas que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normal. Non. Il voulait oublier que quoi qu'il fît, elle finirait par partir. Jamais il ne pourrait s'endormir avec l'espoir qu'il se réveillerait auprès d'elle. Jamais il ne pourrait se débarrasser du manque qu'elle avait créé dans sa vie par son absence.

Il avait réfléchi autant que son esprit embrumé par l'alcool le lui avait permis et en définitive s'était fait une raison. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait commencé et il lui était impossible de savoir si cela durerait toujours, même si c'était son plus grande souhait. Alors, il devrait prendre ce qu'elle lui donnerait, s'en contenter et surtout espérer trouver ce qu'elle attendait qui les délivrerait tous les deux.

Donc, il était là, assis sur le banc en face du barbecue et éclairé par la lumière éblouissante de la Lune, se préparant à l'accueillir avec ses nouvelles résolutions. C'était un jeu maintenant de savoir où elle allait apparaître mais pour une fois, il lui aurait été agréable qu'ils fussent un couple ordinaire. Un couple qui regardait les étoiles, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Bientôt, il la sentit tout près de lui.

- Salut, dit-il doucement en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Salut, renifla-t-elle presque.

Il la regarda enfin et resta, comme tous les soirs, interdit devant ce nouveau contact visuel. Elle était comme emmaillotée dans un long et chaud plaid bleu et seule sa tête dépassait. Cette nuit, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que de l'encre et, pour la première fois, bordées de prémices de pattes d'oies, marques du temps. Ses interminables cheveux blonds se déployaient tels des fils d'or tout autour d'elle et, à la voir si raide dans sa posture, on aurait pu croire voir la tête d'une sainte décapitée.

- Eh ! s'exclama Jack alarmé. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ses lèvres délicates tremblèrent et son regard pur et innocent se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle cruellement touchante. J'ai si désespérément besoin de toi.

Elle se blottit contre lui comme s'il était son ultime refuge. Jack ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette émotivité si soudaine. Cette fêlure qu'il sentait aujourd'hui en elle, cet appel à l'aide qu'il entendait sortir de chaque fibre de son être le déstabilisait complètement. Cependant, d'un certain point de vue, il était flatté qu'elle se tournât vers lui. Enfin, comme si elle pouvait se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre…

- Tu crois que je suis devenue faible ? demanda-t-elle tandis que son corps tremblait malgré elle

- Non ! répliqua-t-il immédiatement

Elle sourit enfin et il la sentit se décrisper un peu.

- Je comprends, dit-elle avec une voix désarmante. Quand il s'agit de toi, c'est une faiblesse.

Jack soupira puis la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être mis à jour mais cela semblait nécessaire ce soir.

- Oui, admit-il. Quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, j'estime que c'est une faiblesse.

- J'ai cru que c'était pareil pour moi, lui apprit-elle d'une voix moins brisée. Mais j'ai compris.

Sa main palpitante se posa doucement sur la sienne et Jack fut ému au plus haut point par ce contact.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? demanda-t-il lentement

- C'est une force de ne pas pouvoir compter uniquement sur soi. On comprend que l'on n'est plus seuls et que l'on peut être faillible sans craindre de terribles conséquences. La seule faiblesse est le fait de croire que s'en remettre à quelqu'un en est une. Ça prouve que l'on n'a pas confiance en soi.

Jack eut un rire nerveux.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu confiance en moi.

- Depuis la mort de Charlie ?

- Oui, admit-il sans même se demander comment elle pouvait connaître l'existence de son fils. Depuis Charlie. Il comptait sur moi pour le protéger de tous les dangers et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

- Et tu comptais sur lui pour s'écarter du danger auquel il s'est exposé, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors qui a failli ?

- Mais c'était un enfant. J'aurais dû être là.

- Et maintenant, tu n'arrives plus à croire que tu pourrais être présent pour ceux qui ont besoin de toi. Pourtant, tu as sauvé à de nombreuses reprises la Terre, persévéra-t-elle.

- Ça ne compte pas, répondit-il du tac au tac. Je pourrais sauver la Terre mille fois que ça ne changerait rien.

- Et pourtant tu es fort, poursuivit-elle tenace. Parce que tu sais que les autres seront là pour toi. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis forte malgré tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé et malgré tout ce qu'il m'arrivera. Grâce à toi. Parce que je sais que tu seras toujours là.

Jack la regarda avec stupeur. Tout ce qui, quelques minutes auparavant, la rendait vulnérable et vacillante semblait s'être envolé. Il avait désormais à ses côtés une femme solide, invincible et aguerrie aux épreuves de la vie, une femme qui voulait lui transmettre la sagesse qu'elle avait pris tant de temps à acquérir. Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait envie de se blottir contre elle, refermer ses deux bras-asiles autour de lui pour enfin être en sécurité contre les attaques du monde extérieur.

- Mais seras-tu toujours là pour moi si tu dois partir ? lui demanda-t-il subitement désarmé

- N'oublie pas que même si je pars, je suis toujours là, dit-elle d'une voix sûre en posant sa main sur son cœur. En toi. Et ça, il n'y a que toi qui pourrais le changer.

- Je ne le changerai pour rien au monde, promit-il.

Il semblait comprendre enfin ce qu'elle tentait de lui inculquer. Il ne saurait peut-être jamais qui elle était mais elle lui avait appris de grandes choses.

Elle se débarrassa lentement du plaid puis se leva. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui allait suivre et sentit toutes ses bonnes résolutions fuir.

- Ne le dis pas…

Elle lui sourit courageusement mais il savait que le cœur n'y était pas. Elle lui prit tendrement les mains et les serra à lui en faire mal. Il se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait maintenant les cheveux courts.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Demain, dit-il fébrilement en pressant ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait, je serai à la base et j'aimerai que tu sois là.

Une sirène de voiture retentit au loin. C'était le signal. Jack chercha sans intérêt réel sa provenance. Quand il fixa de nouveau son attention sur elle, ses mains étaient vides et il y avait un plaid abandonné à côté de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelle journée harassante ! Comme si Hammond allait réellement lire tous les rapports qu'il lui avait forcé d'écrire aujourd'hui ! Le point positif était qu'il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour penser à elle tellement il devait fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver de quelle maudite planète il devait parler. Non, il mentait. Il avait pensé à elle mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'il l'avait cru. Le retour à la réalité n'avait rien enlevé au charme et à la tangibilité de leurs rencontres. Tout cela s'était tout simplement passé dans une autre part de sa vie à laquelle personne ici n'avait accès.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement quand il referma la porte de ses quartiers derrière lui. Enfin seul ! Enfin, pas vraiment compte tenu de la jeune femme assise sur son lit.

- Bonsoir, salua-t-elle avec une gentillesse tendant vers l'appréhension.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Il ne comprit pas la déception qu'il lut dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et refusa de prendre les mains qu'il lui tendait.

- Je suis fatiguée, lui dit-elle en posant un regard désolé sur lui. J'aimerais tellement que tout se finisse.

- Quoi ? demanda Jack en tentant de masquer sa panique. Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

Elle eut un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Non, rectifia-t-elle, je n'ai jamais dit ça, je ne dirais jamais ça. Il te faut beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le croyais et je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup.

Jack passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, la faisant fermer les yeux sous la caresse. Rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire prévoir ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? la supplia-t-il

- Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas te le dire, répondit-elle comme par automatisme. Si je le faisais, tout aura été inutile.

Jack se massa lentement les tempes tandis qu'elle s'asseyait de nouveau sur son lit.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'il se passe parce que je ne veux pas comprendre ! s'emporta-t-il

Il vit alors une lueur d'espoir naître de nouveau en elle.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Jack ! Jack ! Vous êtes là ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vus de la journée et j'aimerai vous parler !

Il manqua de hurler quand il reconnut la voix de Daniel. A regret, il s'éloigna d'elle mais lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas bouger.

- Daniel ! dit Jack en retenant sa colère. Ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant !

- Mais je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes ! assura le jeune homme. Je vous assure, c'est très important ! Laissez-moi entrer !

- Désolé, Daniel mais je ne peux pas !

- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir ? s'étonna l'archéologue intrigué. Il vous arrive quelque chose ?

- Euh… oui…

- Ah oui, poursuivit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'andropause ? Une fracture du col du fémur ?

- DANIEL ! DISPARAISSEZ !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais je reviendrai car c'est très important !

Jack l'entendit enfin partir mais malheureusement il n'était pas le seul à avoir disparu. Elle ne l'avait pas attendu.

Il frappa du poing sur le mur et se maudit intérieurement de s'être laissé distraire par son ami. Il était certain qu'il y était presque, qu'il avait enfin trouvé la clé du mystère !

Il se redressa. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle lui avait appris qu'elle n'était ni une hallucination ni un fantôme, qu'elle était humaine tout comme lui. Alors elle ne pouvait pas être loin. Elle devait être ici, à l'intérieur de la base.

Il se précipita comme un fou dans le couloir à sa recherche mais buta presque immédiatement dans Teal'c.

- O'Neill ? s'étonna le Jaffa. Je croyais que Daniel Jackson devait aller s'entretenir avec vous ?

- Il est venu, répondit Jack évasivement, mais je n'étais pas seul.

Teal'c fronça les sourcils devant l'état avancé de trouble de son ami.

- Ce crétin de Daniel l'a fait fuir et je dois absolument la retrouver, poursuivit Jack. Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune femme, la trentaine, environ un mètre soixante-quinze, blonde, cheveux courts, yeux bleus, dents blanches et un sourire à tomber par terre ?

Le Jaffa prit quelques secondes pour répondre tandis que Jack attendait impatiemment de savoir s'il l'avait vue ou pas.

- O'Neill, dit-il lentement, le major Carter est dans son laboratoire.

- Carter ?

- Oui, O'Neill, le major Carter, répéta le Jaffa. C'est bien d'elle dont vous parliez ?

- Oui, répondit Jack malgré lui.

Il se sentit seulement capable d'acquiescer de temps à autre pendant que Teal'c lui faisait le récit de la semaine assez mouvementée de son second. Pendant plusieurs nuits, Sam s'était littéralement évaporée sans qu'on pût constater son départ de la base et sans qu'elle pût se souvenir de l'endroit où elle était pendant ce laps de temps. De plus, elle avait été victime d'une véritable crise de fatigue ce qui avait conduit Janet à l'admettre pour une nuit à l'infirmerie afin de l'obliger à dormir. Le docteur avait même dû l'attacher et lui prescrire des somnifères devant les violentes protestations de la jeune femme. Mais la situation n'avait en rien évolué.

- Le général Hammond a donc décidé de fixer un briefing à dix heures demain pour discuter de la situation et de discuter des possibles aménagements à faire, conclut le Jaffa.

- Teal'c ! dit fiévreusement Jack en retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. Ô Teal'c, merci mon vieux !

Il partit en courant dans les couloirs sous l'œil intrigué de son ami.

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! s'exclama-t-il encore

Il s'arrêta net devant la porte ouverte du labo de Sam. La jeune femme s'était endormie sur son bureau et était plus qu'attendrissante. Sans bruit, il prit une chaise qu'il approcha d'elle. Elle était si ravissante ! Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnue ce soir ? Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnue dès le début ? Et comment tout cela avait-il pu avoir lieu ? Il secoua la tête pour faire fuir sa dernière question. Maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était, qu'il connaissait toutes celles qu'elle était, il n'était plus nécessaire de comprendre. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait jamais été important. Il n'y avait qu'elle, la femme idéale, qui comptait et non pas la manière dont il le découvrirait.

Il crut calmer son sommeil agité en retraçant du pouce chacun des traits de son visage. Son doigt semblait les reconnaître comme s'il les avait créés eux-mêmes. Il se pencha ensuite en entendant quelques mots s'échapper de sa bouche.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Il sourit car il avait enfin trouvé la réponse.

- Toi.

En entendant ce mot, toute la tension de la jeune femme se relâcha et elle eut une respiration des plus paisibles. Jack consulta sa montre. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire jusqu'à demain matin. Alors, il pouvait rester assis là et la regarder pendant une heure. Ou deux. Ou pour l'éternité.

FIN


End file.
